Je suis un pauvre Serpentar
by Kaory Himura
Summary: Je suis en 3ème année a Poudlard et j'ai 3 gros problemes: je ressemble à Malfoy, je suis a Serpentar et j'aurais du être a Gryffondor...


**Je suis un pauvre Serpentar…  
**(Chapitre 1: Souvenirs)

…mais j'aurais du être envoyé à Gryffondor. Mon nom est Maxence Moorgen Murxen, et je suis le fils unique de Lord Merrick Michael Murxen et Lady Lilith Charlotte Campbell. Je suis le dernier héritier d'une grande et ancienne famille de sang-purs, mais je n'en suis pas fier. Il y a des sorciers au sang pur qui sont ignobles, trop fiers et insupportables, comme Lucius Malefoy, et mon père est l'un d'entre eux. A l'inverse, ma mère est, ou était, une sorte d'ange, très gentille et je dois dire, très amicale avec les enfants de Moldus et les Cracmols. On pourrait se demander pourquoi, ou comment, deux personnes si différentes ont pu finir par se marier, ce qui serait normal. Il n'y a qu'une seule raison : ma mère a toujours ignoré que mon père était un homme aussi détestable, parce qu'avec elle, il était toujours adorable, et c'était un bon mari, jusqu'au jour ou elle trouva mon frère aîné Alexander assassiné.

Ce jour-là, ma vie passa du rêve aux ténèbres. Elle quitta la maison, me laissant seul avec mon père et mes peurs, ainsi que cet effroyable sentiment de culpabilité car je n'avais même pas pleuré lorsque j'avais vu le corps sans vie de mon frère, et plus tard ces larmes, que mon père m'interdisait de verser lorsqu'elles vinrent,. C'était il y a environ sept ans, mais je ne peux toujours pas croire que ça soit arrivé. Un mois après sa mort, le corps de mon frère nous fut retiré pour être enterré dans le pays où ma mère était partie s'installer. Après cela, je n'entendis plus parler d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'un homme appelé Kingsley Shacklebolt vienne et me dise (j'étais seul à la maison) qu'ils avaient trouvé une lettre de ma mère, qu'elle vivait aux U.S.A., mais qu'elle était sur le point de se suicider par empoisonnement. C'était le 6 Juin, il y a six ans. Un mois plus tard, il revint et m'annonça qu'elle était morte. Elle avait été trouvée dans son salon, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de poison. A ce qui semblait, elle avait été assassinée, tout comme Alexander. Pendant très longtemps, la simple idée que je pourrais être le prochain m'a terrorisé. On ne sait pourquoi, cependant les morts se sont soudainement arrêtées, et je vécus le pire et le plus mauvais dans cette affreuse maison, avec ses murs sales et ces horribles portraits, et mon père, qui me menaçait toujours de me faire quelque chose d'atroce si j'osais pleurer.

Je me souviens particulièrement d'un jour gris et terne il y a environ quatre ans, durant lequel j'étais seul à la maison. Je fouinais dans la Petite Pièce en haut, là où mon père avait jeté toutes les affaires de ma mère. J'essayais de trouver une sorte de trace, quelque chose que je puisse garder avec moi et qui me rattache à elle…J'avais trouvé un anneau singulièrement beau lorsque j'entendis la cloche de l'entrée sonner. Je pris l'anneau et descendis pour ouvrir la porte. J'étais de bonne humeur (je n'étais pas heureux, mais avoir trouvé cet anneau et savoir que mon père ne serait pas là avant minuit était agréable). Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je vis avec surprise que c'était encore une fois le grand homme noir appelé Shacklebolt.

« - Salut, Maxence. Ton père est là ?

- Non, il n'est pas là. Il ne reviendra pas avant minuit. »

Je crus avoir vu un sourire sur le visage de l'homme. Il regarda les alentours et parla de nouveau :

« - tant mieux. C'est à toi que je veux parler.

- Ok, ok. Entrez, je vous prie. » Ma voix était bizarre, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

« - Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose ? Du thé ? De la Bièraubeurre ? Asseyez-vous, monsieur.

- Euh…Merci beaucoup. Tu peux m'appeler Kingsley, tu sais. Et j'aimerais bien un verre de Bièraubeurre, merci. » Je partis dans la cuisine en quête de la meilleure bouteille que je puisse trouver ainsi que deux verres et revint dans le salon. Il y avait quelque chose de plaisant dans l'attitude de l'homme, et d'une certaine manière, cela me poussait à lui faire confiance. Je lui donnais un énorme verre rempli de Bièraubeurre et m'assis. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Je souriais, moi aussi.

« - Tu ressemble vraiment à ta mère, tu sais. Elle était blonde elle aussi. Et tu as les mêmes yeux qu'elle. C'était un grand mystère, ces grands yeux gris… Jamais vu quelque chose pareil avant. Dumbledore dit que c'est le signe d'un grand pouvoir caché en toi. Tu sais qui est Dumbledore, non ?

- Bien sûr. Mais…Vous avez connu ma mère ?

- Oui. C'était une gentille sorcière. Très tolérante, et, comme tu peux l'imaginer, très douée.

- Douée ?

- Oui, elle était ce que l'on pourrait appeler une Voyante. Et l'une des meilleures. Je n'étais pas avec elle à Poudlard, mais je me souviens de ce que disaient ceux qui étaient avec elle : elle aurait pu être la meilleure de sa maison, peut-être même de l'école, si ça n'avait pas été Remus Lupin. Tu sais qui est Remus ?

- je pense que oui…En fait, non.

- Enfin bon, passons, elle avait les meilleures notes dans presque toutes les matières, euh…sauf celles qu'elle n'avait pas, comme les Runes Anciennes, parce qu'elle avait choisi l'option Divination. Dans cette matière-là, elle surpassait tous les étudiants, et parfois le professeur aussi se faisait prendre de court…On commença à rire, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps.

« - Euh… » Le sourire sur son visage s'était soudainement effacé, et sa voix était devenue plus grave.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Maxence, ta mère était _douée_. Ton frère avait hérité de ses dons et c'est pour cela qu'il est mort. Dumbledore m'a demandé de te dire ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je te donne juste le message.

- Pourquoi ? Il aurait pu venir, ou envoyer une lettre, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a besoin de vous ?

- Envoyer une lettre est trop dangereux, et il ne peut pas venir, car demain sera le 2 septembre, et… » Je n'écoutais plus. Le 2 septembre était un mauvais jour. Cela avait été, des années auparavant, la dernière fois que j'avais vu mon frère en vie, le dernier jour d'Alexander sur terre, son dernier jour avec moi.

« - Maxence ? Tu ne m'écoutais pas, n'est-ce pas ? » J'essayais de le regarder, ou de répondre, mais mes yeux étaient embués de larmes, et je n'avais plus de voix.

« - Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. J'ai perdu quelqu'un moi aussi. C'était il y a des années, pourtant c'est encore présent en moi. Je n'ai toujours que le souvenir d'avant sa disparition, et…Là, c'est fini… »

Il agissait comme l'aurait fait un père. Je me jetai dans ses bras, pleurant toutes ces larmes que je n'avais pas versées pendant si longtemps…Cela faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer. Nous nous détachâmes finalement l'un de l'autre et je me rassis sur le sofa rapiécé.

« - Vous disiez ? « Ma voix, tout comme mon corps, était encore secouée de tremblement.

« - Demain sera le premier jour d'Harry Potter à Poudlard. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

- Heu…Oui…(Je ne suis pas sur que je savais réellement…). Mais Kingsley, pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore veut que je sache tout ça ? »

Son visage devint soudainement plus sombre et soucieux que jamais.

« - Heu…Hum, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il a certainement de bonnes raisons. Le fait est que tu as sûrement les mêmes pouvoirs que ta mère, ce qu signifie que tu es en danger. Sur que celui qui a tué ta mère et ton frère te tuerait toi aussi s'il savait que tu as de tels pouvoirs. Il t'attaquera un jour, et tu dois être capable de te défendre tout seul.

- C'est pour ça qu'il veut que je sache tout ça sur Maman ?

- Tu dois faire extrêmement attention, Maxence. Tu es un enfant, et le meurtrier est un sorcier adulte et entraîné. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, mais je veux que tu sache cela : je vais continuer à te rendre visite durant les deux prochaines années, jusqu'à ce que tu sois assez grand pour te défendre seul. Je serai là si tu as besoin de moi, ne l'oublie pas. Par la barbe de Merlin, il est 7 heures, je ferai mieux d'y aller. Sois prudent, et bonne chance !

- Attendez ! Vous pouvez m'apprendre quelques sorts ? » Les mots étaient sortis avant que je puise me contrôler. Après tout, je n'avais que huit ans. Il semblait penser que c'était un peu jeune pour se préoccuper de sortilèges et techniques défensives. Il me regarda un moment, puis reparla :

« - Je…Ca n'est pas autorisé. Je serais forcé de m'arrêter moi-même pour ça ! » dit-il avec un rire. « Ouais, bien sûr, t'inquiète, je t'apprendrai… »

Et il disparut en transplanant. Je pris les verres vides sur la table du salon et vint dans la cuisine pour les laver. Une fois que ce fut fait, je repris la bouteille à moitié vide et la posai sur l'étagère de la cuisine. Après cela, je montai les escaliers pour ranger la Petite Pièce à l'étage ainsi que ma chambre, comme ça mon père n'aurai aucune raison de se fâcher. Je me regardais dans le miroir de ma chambre lorsque j'entendis un craquement sonore venant d'en bas. Je pris ma baguette avec une main tremblante et descendis. J'entendis quelque chose bouger dans le salon, et je demandais :

« - Qui est là ? » Je pensais que ma voix était si enfantine qu'elle n'effraierait même pas une souris. A ce moment, un grand homme noir surgit de derrière le sofa.

« - Baisses ta baguette, c'est moi. » Kingsley lançait des regards alarmés vers ma baguette pointée sur lui. Je la remis dans ma poche. Il fit un sourire.

« - J'étais sur que tu m'aurais entendu et pris ta baguette, c'est pour ça que je me cachait derrière le sofa, au cas ou tu aurais lancé un sort, ou quelque chose comme ça... Il arrêta de parler, visiblement embarrassé( Comment un Auror pourrait avoir peur d'un gamin de huit ans, même si ce dernier tient une baguette ? …)

« - Je ne vous aurais pas attaqué, je ne connais aucun sort…Et puis je n'ai que 8 ans…

- Hum, oui, bien sûr. ( C'est moi ou il avait pas l'air sur du tout ? ) '

Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi au Ministère, alors ont a du temps pour ton entraînement…

- Mon…Oh, génial !

-Y-a-t-il une pièce dans la maison où on pourrait pratiquer les sorts ?

- Euh...Il y a la Petite Pièce ou ma chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que la Petite Pièce ?

- C'est l'endroit où mon père a jeté toutes les affaires de ma mère et celle de mon frère, aussi.

- C'est là que tu as trouvé ton anneau ?

- Ouais, c'est là, sur la droite. Et là à gauche c'est ma chambre.

- Je pense qu'on devrait plutôt aller dans ta chambre, parce que ça serait pas génial de casser les dernières choses que tu as d'eux, non ?

- Oui, merci. J'ai verrouillé les portes, comme ça si mon père revient, on aura le temps de l'entendre venir…

- Bien. Bon, commençons par la théorie. Je pense que tu es un peu jeune, mais ta mère était très douée, et si tu es vraiment comme elle…Bon, il y a trois catégories de sorts.

- Trois ? Je n'en connais que deux…Les sorts défensifs, et les sorts d'attaque…Quelle est la troisième catégorie ?

- C'est la catégorie des Sorts Impardonnables. Il n'y en a que trois, ils étaient utilisés par les Mages Noirs et sont tous interdits. Ils sont appelés _Imperium_, _Doloris_ et…

Je savais ce qu'il allait dire. C'était le nom du sort qui avait tué ma mère et mon frère.

« - _Avada Kedavra_… » Dis-je, la voix tremblante.

« - Oui. Essaie de jamais avoir à y faire face, car il n'y a aucun moyen de l'éviter. » Sa voix tremblait, à son tour. Je vis une ombre passer dans ses yeux.

« - Les deux autres, tu peux les éviter, mais si tu sais te défendre, tu n'auras pas à les affronter. _Met ton adversaire K.O. avant que se soit lui qui te mette K.O._, c'était la phrase préférée de mon professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le sort défensif de base est le _charme du Bouclier_. Tu dois dire _Protego_.

- _Protego_.

- Bien. Maintenant, tu dois pratiquer. Euh…

- Lancez-moi un sortilège et j'essaierai d'utiliser le charme du Bouclier.

- T'es sur ?

- Ouais. Attention les baguettes...

- _IMPEDIMENTA_ !

**BAAAAAANG !**

- Ouch ! » Je venais de tomber lamentablement sur mon lit, le dos douloureux. « Aïïe, ça fait mal !

- Excuse-moi, c'était un peu trop fort…Ca va ?

- Ouais, mais je n'ai même pas eu le temps de prononcer la formule…

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu réussisses du premier coup, tu sais. Et puis je dois admettre que ça va très vite.

- On pourrait réessayer ? Ca sera peut-être mieux…

- J'ai un doute, mais on peut essayer si tu veux…Attention les baguettes… _IMPEDIMENTA_ !

- _Protego_ ! » Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui venait d'arriver. J'avais réussi à repousser son sort ! Il se tenait devant moi, complètement abasourdi. Son expression me fit rire.

« - Waou ! Tu ES très doué…C'est surprenant…

- Non, vous alliez moins vite que la première fois, et je m'y attendais…

- Maxence, je te jure que j'ai fait aussi vite que possible. Tu es vraiment bon. Tu as réussi quelque chose qui peut prendre des mois à maîtriser…Tu es surprenant…Je te l'ai déjà beaucoup dit, mais tu ressembles VRAIMENT à ta mère… » Il avait un grand sourire, et moi aussi.

- Tu sais, je dois admettre que je suis fier d'avoir un si bon élève…

J'étais très content de moi, bien qu'encore un peu secoué par ma chute. Cet heureux sentiment demeura pendant quatre heures, au cours desquelles il m'apprit à utiliser des sorts, comment les contrôler, comment réagir face à mon adversaire et l'empêcher d'attaquer. Le sortilège que je réussissais le mieux était l'_Impedimenta_, mais mon préféré restait tout de même _Tarentallegra_, qui avait pour effet d'obliger les jambes à remuer dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce que l'on arrête le sort. Il était onze heures et demie lorsque nous décidâmes de nous arrêter. Je m'assayais alors avec contentement sur mon lit. J'étais très fatigué, et Kingsley aussi.

« - Tu as fait du bon travail. C'est presque l'heure que ton père revienne, alors ne tarde pas à te coucher. Heu…Bonne nuit, à la semaine prochaine. » Il remua sa baguette de telle manière que ma chambre se rangea d'elle même. Lorsqu'elle eu terminé, il exquissa un sourire et m'ébourrifa les cheveux d'une manière presque paternelle. Puis il disparut en Transplanant, me laissant seul. Je pris une douche, et dix minutes plus tard j'entendis la porte d'entrée se fermer. Mon père était de retour. Je courrus dans ma chambre, et fit semblant d'être endormi. J'entendis ma porte s'ouvrir, et je vis par mes yeux demi-clos la lumière du couloir se refléter sur le mur. Après un moment, mon père referma la porte et se rendit dans sa chambre, après quoi je l'entendis ronfler bruyament, ce qui signifiait qu'il s'était endormi. J'étais en sécurité. _J'avais un ami pour m'aider et me protéger._ Ces mots étaient comme un sursaut d'espoir, une lumière pour me guider à travers les ténèbres. Durant deux ans après ce jour, Kingsley continua de m'enseigner, jusqu'à ce que vienne pour moi le moment d'aller à Poudlard.

Demain sera pour moi le premier jour de ma troisième année, et j'espère qu'ils ont trouvé un bon professeur cet année, j'aurais du dire un _vrai_ professeur, parce que l'année dernière ce n'était personne d'autre que Barty Croupton junior, un ancien Mangemort qui prenait de la Potion Polynectar afin de prendre l'apparence d'Alastor Maugrey dit « Fol-Œil », un Auror à la retraite. Il semblerait que tout au long de l'année il ait aidée son maître à retrouver ses pouvoirs, piégeant Potter à travers le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui se déroulait à Poudlard, en présence de deux écoles étrangères, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Durant la dernière épreuve du Tournoi, Potter fut mené au travers du labyrinthe et atterrit dans un cimetière en compagnie de Cédric Diggory, son adversaire de Poudlard, qui fut tué par Voldemort lui-même. Après un long et douloureux moment, Potter réussit à revenir à Poudlard, tenant le corps sans vie de Diggory et annonçant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour.

Mais malgré quelques éléments troublants ainsi que l'opinion de Dumbledore selon qui c'était la vérité, il semblerait que le Ministère de la Magie ne soit pas disposé à croire Potter, ne cessant de l'appeler menteur, chose que la Gazette des Sorciers semble appréçier particulièrement. Tout au long de l'été, elle ne s'est pas arrêtée d'appeler Celui-qui-Survécut menteur et fou, disant qu'il ne voulait qu'attirer l'attention sur lui. Cependant, il est de mon opinion que nous devrions le croire et faire confiance à Dumbledore, même si la vérité est dure à accepter, même si cela signifie accepter le retour au pouvoir de Voldemort. D'autant plus que la communauté magique n'était plus sur ses gardes ces dernières années, et qu'il y avait de nombreux Mangemorts en liberté, attendant une opportunité pour agir. Cette opportunité s'est finallement présentée, et maintenant Vous-Savez-Qui est revenu à la vie plus fort que jamais. Nous devrons être forts pour nous battre contre lui et ses Mangemorts. La deuxième guerre a commencé, et nous aurons à être aussi unis que son pouvoir pour semer la discorde est grand. Nous unir, et gagner.

-FIN DE CHAPITRE-


End file.
